Our stolen property!
by sexy hidan 2
Summary: This is for a story on my other account 'sexy hidan' but I cant access that account on this computer :'( :'(
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while and I know these things are annoying as fuck but I just wanted to tell you that I am working on two stories in between school and work. Also my brother gets mad at me if I am on my computer too long but I do really try and I am really sorry updates take so long :'(

Sollux: She tries.

Thanks sol.

Sollux: mmm.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares and pranks

OMG! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last updated!

Pein: She has been very busy looking after the children though. ::^ By the way, she owns nothing!

When you put it like that, you make it sound like they're mine! '

Travis: *Gasps* They're not? *Laughs*

NO YOU JACKASS! Ughh I hate you sometimes, go annoy Tristan! Actually, They kinda feel like my kids, I look after them so much and they call me mum (Awkward? Yes.)so…

Anyway, yea, the guy across the road got really sick and my parents are away so he said he'd look after me if I looked after them and I need school so I said yes. There so cute! They helped me with this chapter (Little pranksters -_-').

Our Stolen Property 2

They walked inside to see Ace curled up into a ball on the recliner chair, laughing, Tavros in his wheel-chair in front of her.  
They continued into the kitchen. 

"Did she tell you wwhat it wwas about?" Inquired Eridan. 

"SaMe MoThErFuCkEr In a GrEeN SuIt, No FaCe AnD EvErYtHiNg." 

"Torture again?" 

"YeA." 

*Sigh* Every night unlethth we're here. Why?" 

"You say It's only when your not here, so maybe she feels like something will happen to her, I mean, because, it's not just you, during the day, when she's not with you, she's with me and Dave."

Everyone jumped at the sudden new voice, It was john.

"So your saying that maybe she's just afraid of being alone?" Asked Eridan.

"Yes. It makes her feel unsafe." 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNSAFE? SHE SHOULD KNOW THAT NO MATTER WHAT, WE WILL PROTECT HER." Said Karkat from the doorway.

"It would probably have something to do with the fact that they're both fucking dweebs." Said Dave, appearing behind Karkat.

"No." chirped in everyone together. 

A sudden force knocked down Eridan who dragged Sollux down with him.

"Your back! Did you have fun? How much did Eridan drink? Who passed out first?! C'mon guys, start talking!"

"Ace… You're crushing my dick with your knee." Said Eridan, serious as ever.

"ED, your cruthing MY dick with your elbow, AL your cruthing my ribs with YOUR elbow." Counted Sollux.

"Sol, your choking me with your leg." Laughed Eridan. 

All three started laughing while Karkat, John and Tavros all looked horrified at their conversation, Dave was expressionless and Gamzee just chuckled, turned and continued cooking.

Eridan was the first to stop laughing.

"Okay, seriously, get off before my sex life is permanently damaged."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot."  
"You 'FORGOT' That you were crushing my pride!?"  
"Pffft hahahahahahaha!

Yes."

All three started to untangle themselves and stood up. Eridan struggled to walk to the freezer to get an ice pack while Sollux just got Gamzee to throw him a bag of frozen beans and peas. As the two waddled their way from the kitchen, Ace giggled. Everyone turned to look at her as Gamzee strode he way over to her and folded his arm.

"AlRiGhT, WhAt DiD yOu Do?"

"Food Dye In The Toothpaste, No Pyjamas And I switched Out the Only Pair Of Clothes I Left Them With."

"MoThErFuCK KiDdO, ReAlLy?!"

"Yep."

"ACE!" Came the loud scream from upstairs.

"YoU ShOuLd RuN."

"No Need, They Love Me Too Much."

"ThAt's WhAt YoU tHiNk…"

Eridan and Sollux suddenly burst into the kitchen, blue teeth showing as the growled and wiggled in obvious discomfort of the style the other wears.


	3. The Tragedy

Our Stolen Property 3

"NOT FUNNY YOU LITTLE THIT!" Seethed Sollux as he stalked towards her, Eridan's glare never leaving her as he stayed in the doorway.

He picked up a half screaming half giggling Alice and threw her over his shoulder and he stomped out of the kitchen. The giggling stopped and was replaced with screaming.

"NONONONONONO! NO! NO! PUT ME DOWN! I'M SORRYYYYYYY!"

"MoThErFuCkInG ToLd YoU sOoOoO." Called Gamzee, smiling to himself as he yelled it.

"SHUT UP!"

Gamzee chuckled to himself and went back to the stove to continue his cooking, all the while listening to the sounds of protests upstairs. The voice in his head talking to him, telling him to let go, Not to trust them and to kill them all. "I rEaLlY nEeD a MoThErFuCkInG PiE." He mumbled.

oooUPSTAIRSooo

Sollux threw Ace down onto the bed as Eridan locked the door.

"Noww, wwhy the hell do you find this," Eridan gestured to himself an Sollux "Funny?"

"Cause you look hilarious." She stated.

"*sigh* Wwhatever. Noww, wwhy wwe really brought you here for."

"Aww C'mon Guys, Not Again, It's Not Even That Important Anyways, I Mean, It's Always The Same, So Why Worry About It." It wasn't a question but that didn't stop them from giving an answer.

"Cauthe we care about you."

"No, Cause You RAISED Me, So Now YOU Feel Responsible!" She yelled, getting off the bed and backing away towards her closest escape. The window. She slid it open as she bumped into it, tears streaming down her face, she felt like she was suffocating, she needed to get out. She jumped.

"ACE, Don-"

As she hit the ground, she twisted her ankle, it hurt like hell but she ran as fast as she could anyway. Eridan and Sollux flew down the stairs taking them by the fives and straight out the front doors, only stopping once they tripped down the curb. Once they regained their balance, they looked down the road, they couldn't see anything. It was strange, all that road and no one in sight, she could not make it 50km down the road in the amount of time it had taken them to get outside. Gamzee flew out the door after them as fast as he could, Karkat and john right behind him, Tavros speedily wheeled himself out and Dave strided over at his own pace.

"What happened?" Asked Gamzee, his usual goofy, laid back voice replaced with a deadly serious one that made the others nervous.

"We athed her about the dream and the took off."

*Sigh* Gamzee turned around and took out his phone.

"Hello?... Where are you?... What do you mean 'help me'?…... The fuck are you?.. I SAID WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!... If you do anything to that girl, I will torture you slowly before I cut you up at your joints and listen to you scream and beg for mercy before I rip out you throat with my teeth and TAKE YOUR HEAD AS A TROPHY AND STICK IT ON MY FUCKING WALL" Gamzee screamed into his phone, the rage clear in his eyes. A string of curses left his mouth as he threw his phone down the street.

"GAMZEE," Called Karkat as he grabbed Gamzee's arm, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"SHE'S MOTHERFUCKING GONE! SOMEONE TOOK HER!" Gamzee yelled, transparent lavender tears creating dark purple lines down his face as he shouted. Everyone was horrified. Images of her smiling appeared in their minds, her embarrassed laugh rang through their ears as they remembered the day she came barrelling down the stairs when she tripped, now, now they pictured her terrified shaking form, tears falling at a rapid pace as whoever the hell took her did whatever the hell they wanted to her, her pale, delicate skin breaking and staining red, cheeks red and puffy from crying, fear etched into her soft features. She was afraid of the dark and she hated being alone. Who would look after her silly little strawberry garden? All these little things that seemed so unimportant were all the things they couldn't stop thinking about.

"GAMZEE…. I'M SORRY.. I'M SORRY WE COULDN'T PROTECT HER BETTER."

Gamzee shook with sobs as he collapsed into Tavros' lap. Tavros hooked an arm around gamzee as his own silent tears falling down onto Gamzee's shirt. Gamzee stood slowly and wheeled Tavros inside.

"He'th thutting uth out again, KK, What do we do?"

"I THINK GAMZEE FEELS THAT IF HE PRETENDS IT NEVER HAPPENED, IT WILL JUST ALL BE A DREAM."

"Well that's and obvious lie."

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU FUCKING ASS HAT!" Yelled Sollux as his fist connected with the apparent 'Cool kids' face. Dave threw a punch back. Eridan grabbed Sollux and John grabbed Dave.

"Stop it both of you! This won't help anything and you know it!" John yelled as Dave thrust out of his grasp.

"Sol? Are you ok?" asked Eridan. Sollux stood still in Eridan's hold staring into space until his eyes filled with tears and he collapsed to the ground screaming and crying. Eridan dropped to his knees and wrapped his arm around the screaming teen in front of him, his own tears falling to the ground. John and Karkat stood silently around the two knowing that these two and Gamzee were defiantly the worst affected. After some time, Sollux fell asleep and Eridan carried him back up to their bedroom and softly put him down on the bed. Eridan then flopped down on the lounge and thought about the day's events eventually branching out to matters of the unknown to all but Eridan. He knew this would bring up things he would rather keep secret but he cared too much for Alice to really worry about it properly. He then turned slightly to look at Sollux. He traced over Sollux's features with his eyes before he sighed and stood up. He entered the bathroom and re-entered the room a moment later with a cold washer and wondered over to the side of Sollux's bed, removing his glasses and placing th washer over Sollux's eyes.


	4. The Underland Mansion

"Stupid land-dwweler…" Eridan chuckled softly as the words left his lips, remembering the hate they held for each other in the past and their own bitter-sweet friendship they had now. "You're such an idiot, making me care for you all the time wwhen you go and hurt yourself. Stupid." Eridan felt tears prickle in his eyes and start to flow silently down his cheeks, drops falling onto his shirt.

"Hey, ath-hat, I have to look after you ath well when you hurt youthelf." Sollux said, slightly offended at the fact he'd been insulted three times now. Eridan jumped slightly at the suddenness of the voice.

"You're not supposed to be awake, it ruins the moment."

"…."

"Wwhat?"

"You were seriously having a moment?"

"N-no, of course not!" Sputtered Eridan having been expecting Sollux to pass up the comment as another of his stupid rants.

"You're such an idiot."

"HEY! I-"

"Anyway, can I take the washer off my eyes? I think I'm alright now.." Sollux asked as he moved his hand towards his face. 

"No." Stated Eridan as he put his hand over the washer on Sollux's face. He was crying and he didn't want Sollux to see, Sollux had never seen him cry and it sure as hell wasn't happening today!

"Just move your hand, I can already tell that you're crying, it's quite obvious actually."

Damn.

"Am not."

"Your voice is slightly shaky and your quivering ED. I can tell, it's no big deal, I've seen you cry before."

"When?! I've NEVER let anyone in the room or I've walked out, how the fuck would you know what I look like?!" Eridan was getting pissed and he was getting pissed fast. 

"I, uh, I…." Sollux stuttered, Eridan was getting extremely angry, he'd never heard Eridan get this mad, quite frankly, it scared him.

"SPIT IT OUT LOWBLOOD! I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION!"

"I…I… E-ED, your thc-thcaring me.." Sollux lifted the washer off his eyes to look at his friend. His eyes were filled with rage as his lisp vanished completely as he glared intensely at him.

"ARE YOU FUCKING EVEN GOING TO FUCKING ANSWER ME?!" He screamed.

"Eridan… You're-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR PATHETIC EXUSES, I WANT AN ANSWER!"

oooooooo Downstairs ooooooooooo

"I DON'T WANT TO HERE YOUR PATHETIC EXUSES, I WANT AN ANSWER!"

Everyone had heard the yelling but all heads snapped towards the stairs at the dangerous and threatening scream that came from that direction, no one had ever heard Eridan sound so dangerous, he was always the hipster dumbass of the household, now, he sounded threatening and extremely close to exploding, he sounded much like Gamzee when he was sober.

"i,,, uH,,,, tHINK s-sOMEONE sHOULD g-gO cHECK oN t-tHEM,," Stuttered Tavros from his wheel chair.

"I'lL mOtHeRfUcKiNg Go, GoTtA mAkE sUrE sOlBrO aNd ErIbRo ArE aLl MoThErFuCkInG gOoD." Beamed Gamzee as he got out of his chair in the lounge but before he could go anywhere a slam erupted from upstairs and an extremely angry looking Eridan stormed pass and out the door, his favourite scarf in hand.

ooooooo UPSTAIRS ooooooooo

Sollux laid back in the bed after watching Eridan storm out of the room and slam the door. His heart thudded loudly in his bed as he calmed himself down, he remembered the time he had watched Eridan cry, he didn't like it very much, a strange feeling of sadness washed over him whenever he saw Eridan cry.

ooo MEMORY ooo

It was an accident, him finding Eridan. He had just gotten home when he glimpsed at the stripy blue scarf he wondered over to the tree line to pick it up and figured that Eridan must have dropped it, he wondered down along the dirt path to where there was a clearing and a lake, just before it he faintly heard a sobbing noise and turned on an angle to see a hunched over figure he recognised instantly as Eridan, said troll sat legs to his chest staring at the lake in front of him, he hadn't even noticed the shuffle of Sollux's feet or a pair of miss-matched eyes watching him. He actually looked quite beautiful, he could have been a model in that moment but he looked so broken and scared, he started to shift and that's when Sollux made his exit.

ooo END MEMORY ooo

The door creaked open slightly to reveal Karkat's tiny form poking through the door.

"HEY."  
"Hey KK, what'th up?"  
"JUST COMING TO MAKE SURE YOUR OK IS ALL.."  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Did you thee where Eridan went?"  
"STRAIGHT OUT THE DOOR."  
"Ok."  
"BYE"  
"Thee you."

Karkat closed the door and Sollux flopped back down into the bed, not remembering when he sat up but not caring either, his thoughts wondered to Alice and when they'd met. How much she looked like a porcelain doll when she wore her own clothes the little headbands that Tavros had made her when he was taking speech therapy with the little hats and bows and the socks she had mixed with the fancy shoes she owned.

His thoughts then wondered to Eridan, Where could he be? Why was he so mad? Was he ok? If he wasn't coming back, did he have a place to sleep tonight?

oooo ERIDAN oooo

It was cold. *Wind blows* Scratch that, It was fucking freezing!

Eridan walked down the street, wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck as he sunk into it. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts till the familiar name flashed on the screen.

Chess.

She'd lived at the house for a while with the guys but arguments with Alice forced the poor girl out. Alice and Chess were extremely similar, enough so that they could be related but they weren't. While Alice was elegant, graceful and innocent despite her tantrums, Chess was clumsy, guy like and had seen the dark that this world had to offer first hand. She was nowhere close to Alice in those aspects but things changed after a while and only now did Eridan piece together why Chess was always selfish and spiteful towards Alice. Alice had started to be her. She had taken the style of clothing, the way her hair sat, the make-up look, most things that made the current Alice, all came from Chess first and none of them ever realised.

He waited while the phone rang, it would take a few rings but she'd eventually answer. A familiar voice answered the phone but not who he was looking for.

'S'up?'

The voice on the other end of the phone was edgy.

"Hey JJ, It's Eridan, I need a place to stay for a wwhile, can I stay wwith you?"

'Eridan! Is that really you man? I haven't seen you for ages!'

"Doesn't Chess have my number?"

'It's under fish-face so I wasn't sure.'

Wow.

'Anyway, of course you can stay, although, warning in advance, it's a little tense around here.'

"That's cool, Thanks man."

'All good.'

"See you soon."

'See ya man.'

Eridan hung up the phone as he rounded the corner. After a while of walking, Eridan came to a large mansion, similar to the one he himself lived in. He walked in not even bothering to know and shuffled into the lounge area, upon one of the lounges laid Chess, sprawled out on top of Phillip who hugged her tiny frame close to his body as he slept as well, JJ sat spread out on the other lounge watching tv.

"Hey."  
"Hey JJ"

Chess stirred slightly causing Phillip to shuffle under her and pull himself to get up.

"Hey."

"Hey Phil"

"What you doing with her?"

"Going to take her up to our room and go back to sleep."

"Ok, night."

"Night."

Phillip picked up Chess in his arms as she tiredly adjusted herself and wrapped her arms around his neck.


	5. Nightmare

DISCLAIMER! I don't own Homestuck!

Eridan rolled off the couch the next morning to meet the soft carpeted floor. He was woken but the sound of the coffee machine. He looked at the clock on the wall, he could barely make out the hands on the clock face or the numbers but he could just see that it was half past four.

'Phillip must be off to work then.' Groaned Eridan as he groggily made his way to the kitchen, he past various items of JJ's clothing and some he just categorised as Chess's, It seemed strange because he doubted Phillip would just let her strip off but passed it off as a rare occasion, just then, Chess came slouching down the stairs and into the kitchen, she wore a pair of short, and I mean SHORT pyjama shorts and a singlet.

"G' morning." She said tiredly.

"Mornin." Eridan said groggily looking her up and down.

'_I don't think she realises.'_

"You're up early."

"I was on the lounge and the kettle woke me up."

"Oh, ok."

By this time she had already turned pulling down two cups and was attempting to reach another, Phillip had come down the stairs with one of his shirts in his hand, he towered over her to easily, wrapping an arm around her waist, to get the cup from the shelf and shelter her from Eridan's view.

"Here you go baby cakes." He smirked, pulling his shirt over her and handing her the cup

"Thank you…and I wasn't cold but thanks anyway." She mumbled and smiled as she made two coffees and a tea.

"You're not growing much are you pebbles." That was more a playful torment rather than a question and it worked perfectly to spike her mood.

"I have so thank you very much, I come up to just below your shoulders now." She replied with a touch of attitude. "You never know, One day I could be taller than you bubby."

"Baby girl, you and I both know you're not ever going to be taller than me."

"…That's so mean.."

"How is that mean baby?" He said clutching her sides tight enough to leave small bruises

"I'm not that short." She laughed.

'_Must have tickled her, she IS sensitive in most places on her body.'_ Though Eridan.

"Chess, you are just that short." He said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his sides and stood on her tip toes to kiss him, she turned back to the bench and Phillip turned to sit at the table with Eridan. Chess walked over and handed Eridan a tea and Phillip his coffee as she sat next to Phillip and in front of Eridan. The three talked and laughed until five and Phillip got up to leave for work. He got outside and threw on his work boots. Chess followed him out.

"You should try and go back to sleep baby girl, it's still early." He hugged her form close to him.

"Yeah, I know but now the beds empty." She mumbled into his chest hugging him closer.

"Do you want come with me baby and have a sleep in the tractor?" He asked looking down at her. She nodded her head and looked down at herself.

"Let me go grab some pants and my jumper." She said running back upstairs to their shared room. She waved a quick goodbye to Eridan as she ran out the door and took hold of Phillips hand. They got in the tractor and drove off.

Eridan wondered upstairs to the guest room and got into the bed, he fell asleep shortly after only to be woken again by loud music, he glanced at the clock.

10:43.

'_Better than four thirty I guess..' _Thought Eridan as he wondered down stars to JJ dancing with a naked girl, he knew her but couldn't recognise who she was as she was facing the other way and judging by JJ's face, he didn't know her at all. He wasted no time getting away from the clingy girl to rush to Eridan and say good morning and it was only when she turned around did Eridan recognise her,

"ALICE!?"

I'm so evil.

I know this didn't include much of Eridan or anyone for that matter but I'm going to do a few more chapters like this because I've just suddenly thrown new characters in and I want you to get to know them just a little bit so that some of the stuff I say makes sense, I'm sorry Xx


	6. Alice's Return

DISCLAIMER! I (unfortunately) don't own Homestuck!

"ALICE!?"

"Eridan! What are you doing here?!" She half yelled trying to cover her naked form with JJ's shirt she had grabbed off the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Yelled Eridan.

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN HERE?! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Eridan calm do-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME THINK!"

JJ dragged Eridan to the kitchen and left Alice standing there horrified.

"You know her JJ?!"

"No, she came knocking on the door last night saying she couldn't drive home and this was the closest place to stay, I was too tired to question anything and before I knew it she had my dick I her hand and I wasn't thinking straight Eridan."

"Yeah, she's like that, I don't blame you man." Eridan was calming down when they heard a voice coming from the other room, she was on the phone.

"You have to kick her out JJ and fast."

"Yeah I'm working on it but she doesn't want to leave."

"Think about Chess."

"What's Chess got to do with this?"

"She's the reason Chess moved out of our house."

"Oh."

"Yeah.."

With that, JJ started to walk around gathering his clothes, he had his read and black checked boxers on, his pure black skinny jeans covered most of them, his back vans with blood red laces on his feet and the last item of clothing he needed was his shirt.

"I need that." JJ said gesturing to the black slipknot band shirt she currently wore to protect herself.

"You know you don't really want me to take it off in front of him." She smiled playfully and ran her fingers down his toned chest. He grabbed her wrist as it got to the edge of his jeans.

"My shirt." He said and whisked it off her and onto himself, she stood there naked and in mild shock as James (JJ) started to walk away. She grabbed his hand and held it dangerously close to her sweet spots and side stepped to be in front of him.

"C'mon babe, I don't want him to see me like this." Her voice was so fake, JJ saw straight through her act and her fake tears. James simply looked her up and down, his face shifted expressions

"Excuse me, I want breakfast and your ruining my appetite with that ugly body of yours."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Screeched Alice as she swiped at his face. James's head whipped to the side as 3 lines ran down his cheek, droplets of blood seeped out.

"Bad move." Said Eridan and Alice turned to glare at him.

"What gives you the right to say that to me-" Alice was cut off as a hand shot out and gripped her neck.

"How DARE you." James stated clearly, his eyes had gone from a soft, bright green to a deep, dangerous red. He was PISSED.

"James, put her down. Eridan said, stepping in, he placed a hand on JJ's shoulder.

"Why should I?!" He was filled with rage and bitterness.

"Cause you would regret it afterwards."

Eridan's words seem to make sense to JJ because he dropped her and went to the kitchen.

"Get out." Said Eridan handing her a shirt.

She put it on and ran out.


	7. The butler and the absolute suprise!

Eridan stared wide eyed as he watched the car Alice had left in, it was all so twisted. Eridan was dialling Gamzee's number. It was continuously ringing before he picked up.

"Hey Gam, I havve some newws for you."

"Hey, motherfucker, whats up?"

"It's….. it's about Alice." He whispered.

"I'm listening."

"Gam, she was here. She was here and she slept with JJ and then she was sweet talking on the phone and she was perfectly fine. I also saw who picked her up.."

"Who was it Eridan!"

"It was the guy from her nightmares.. It didn't make sense at first but then I started thinking about what she was saying in a different less….. innocent way.." Said Eridan.

All that was heard after that was beeping, indicating that Gamzee had hung up. He was mad. Eridan sighed as he fell face first onto the lounge. He felt a stinging sensation in his nose but ignored it. He got up after some time and wondered between food and a shower, he opted for the shower. He wondered upstairs to the bathroom and to the shower. He turned on the tap and started to strip himself of his clothing. He got in under the water and shifted slightly as the hot water hit his back. He grabbed the soap and started to scrub himself. He let his mind wonder to Sollux. He missed him, was he ok? How was he holding up? Should I ring him? All these thoughts ran through his head as his hair flopped down onto his face. He got out of the shower and went to his room. He pulled out a pair of white skinny jeans and pulled them over his light mauve boxers then pulled out a wash-dyed blue shirt with random chibi anime characters on it and threw it over his head. He went back to the bathroom and fixed his hair. A butler knocked on the door and it swung open, the older man looked slightly concerned for a second before Eridan spoke.

"My mistake, I left it open, come in."

'_Must have walked in one of James's night-time activities.' _Thought Eridan as he made his way into the room.

"I'll clean the bathroom if you're done." He stated.

"Yeah, I'm finished thank you," Eridan bowed. "Umm, I don't mean to be rude but I'd like to know more about the maids and butlers in this house if that's ok, it's nothing personal, I'm just a bit antsy about who will be coming in here."

"There are no maids in this house sir and the only person in your room will be myself. Also another thing I think you should know because you seem a little fussy, no offence intended, is that the miss and master's only have men who are over the age of 40 employed as they are more experienced and master Phillip and his mistress aren't very trusting people, they trust each other completely and everyone in this house a little but they do not trust others easily."

"Yes, I was aware of their trust issues and I don't blame them after what they've been through but thank you for the information, it helps greatly." The man started to walk toward the bathroom when Eridan stopped him.

"By the way, I am quite fussy, you're a very good judge of character sir, I'm impressed."

"If I wasn't, I would have stopped Master James from doing to that vile girl what he did earlier." He said as he smirked. "By the way, Master Matthew will be back later today."

"Thank you."

Eridan then wondered down stairs to meet JJ who had eaten breakfast and showered.

"Hey, you want to come to the shops?" Asked James as he pulled on his black combat boots.

He had on black skinny jeans and a 'Baby Metal' black band shirt on. His black silk boxers hung over the edge of his pants and he obviously didn't care at all.

"So, did you knoww mattheww wwas coming home today?" Asked Eridan as they made their way to the door. JJ stopped dead in his tracks as Eridan said this. He spun on his heels to face Eridan.

"What did you just say?" James glared at Eridan almost as badly as he had glared at Alice.

Sorry it's short, I'm having writers block, I had a different idea for this story originally but I changed it because I wanted to change the characters but I promise the next chapter will be longer! _


	8. The return, The fight and The Leaving

Eridan walked calmly along the dirty pavement as he listened to JJ's tantrum. James's walking was unfounded as he stomped around, his frustrated steps matching his body language perfectly as he flailed his arms in the air, shouting and growling. People walking passed stared in a mix of curiosity and horror at his cussing and rage. Eridan started growing agitated and finally snapped.

"JJ! Enough! Matthew's coming back this afternoon and there is nothing you can do about it, GET. OVER IT! You love him, why are you so worried about him coming back?

James blinked a few times then looked away.

"…."

"Wwhat?"

"Hedoesntlovemeback."

"JJ, I can't hear you when you mumble."

"I SAID HE DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK! What's the point of being excited if he doesn't love me back?!"

"JJ…"

"Don't even Eridan, he's got a girlfriend now. He's not gay and he doesn't care about me so why bother. Why do you think I fuck all those girls?"

James shrugged and went back to walking. Just as they walked into the shop, 2 extremely familiar faces could be seen walking into the third isle.

The first was tall, about 6'4 and dressed in all black, eyeliner perfect to the end, piercings proudly worn all over the face from ears to eyebrows to lip and tongue even nose. Raven black shoulder length hair, half of which covered their face. Emo looking, to put it basically.

The second, shorter than the first by a whole foot, he stood at about 5'2, the same as Chess. Hip-long blond hair that curled into ringlets at the bottom but was straight at the top, in contrast to the dark clothes of the other, Pastel colours were present, pinks and blues with a little purple was worn.

Ash and Mary.

Ash turned his head slightly to notice Eridan and James in the doorway, heading towards them.

"Hey." He said with a slight nod of his head.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to how deep your voice is." Said James, shaking his head as his fist collided with ash's in a soft fist-bump.

"HEY! ERI! Long time, no see, how you been?!" Exclaimed Mary, jumping around, blond hair jumping as well.

"Hey Mar, Wwhat's up? You look more like a girl evvry time I see you."

"Shut the fuck up Eri-Gay, we can't all have the 'oh so wonderful' "Man" physic that you have." Said Mary as he poked his tongue out at Eridan.

"Please stop making altercations to my name Mary-pansy, it's impolite" Groaned Eridan with a smirk.

"Anyway! I can't believe you didn't tell us Mathew was coming back! I can't believe you!" scolded Mary. It was directed at James.

'This will be interesting.' Thought Eridan as JJ's face turned sour.

"I didn't even fucking know till this morning! Yelled James, loud enough to catch the ears of a few kids.

"He said a bad word! Mr! Mr! You said bad words! Imma go tell manager!" A little girl gasped.

"Yeah, get manager!" A little boy said, as they ran towards the office.

A moment later a bigger lady came out, she looked to be about 50-55ish everyone called her granny. Granny walked up to the group the two snickering children behind her.

"James, please watch the language, you kids know I don't mind you hanging around the store but the language."

"Yes Granny."

"Good."

The plump women walked back to her office, the two kids in tow, their short attention spans already occupied by something else.

"Jeez… Granny gets softer with every visit…" mumbled a voice behind them.

Everyone's heads whipped around and Mary pounced.

"Matthew! We've missed you so much! How was your trip?"

"It was good, I stopped by your house on the way back Eridan but everyone seemed a bit out of it.."

"Yes, recent dramas have caused a bit of an upset, I will talk to you about it later."

"Okay then. James, how are you? You haven't spoken a word to me yet."

He was greeted with a hard punch to the jaw, he fell back with a muffled scream and JJ stormed out of the store. Everyone knew James could throw a punch, a hard punch, but no one expected that he would have hit Matthew.

"Unbelievable." mumbled Matthew as got up and wiped the blood that dribbled from his lip.

"Wwell, you did leave him out of the whole coming home thing."

"I wanted to surprise him. I was going to introduce my girlfriend."

Suddenly, a tall woman with black hair strode around the corner. She had a bruise on her arm and a small one on her cheek with three neat scratches; she looked like she'd been in a small cat fight. She walked up to Matthew, fury in her eyes.

"Kallie? What's wrong? What happened?!" Matthew looked really concerned. What happened next shocked everyone. 'Kallie' slapped Matthew in the face. Hard.

"If I knew you were friends with transvestite, two emo's, a fish and a women beater, I NEVER would have got with you! No money is worth putting up with this freak show!" She screeched. A few people turned their heads towards the scene. Matthew looked so shocked as she stormed out of the little shop.

'Poor guy.' thought Eridan.

Matthew stood up. He looked up and smiled sadly, he looked like he was going to cry. He choked.

"I'm going go…" He stammered.


End file.
